RWBY into the MonsterVerse
by AUNBRIE
Summary: In 1954, the American Military attempts to kill an ancient creature was a success...or was it? Under an abnormal circumstance, the ancient predator was instead sent to an entirely new realm with new obstacles for it to face, along with old ones. Will the balance on the world of Remnant be restored? Find out here.
1. Prologue: Gojira

**A/N: *Sigh* I know, before anyone saids anything. I'm sorry for such a long delay, life has been a 180 for me now and it doesn't help that more things just have to pile into my schedule. Fortunately I found some time for myself, so I decided that for my return, I need to come out with something entirely fresh and new! ****Before you guys demand me to update Of WinX and Build, Miraculous Decade and the Of Eds and Rider series. I just want to say I want my return to be a fresh new start before coming back to the three other stories. So I decided to make something different for once, a crossover between my recently favorite animated show RWBY and my old time favorite movie monster, GODZILLA!**

**Yep! This is the very first fanfic I made that is not involve with Kamen Rider! I though making a fanfic besides Kamen Rider will be a good change in pace for me, besides the Kaiju genre deserves some love and attention too. Especially now that Legendary's MonsterVerse keep expanding.**

**Speaking of the MonsterVerse, this story will heavily centered around the MonsterVerse and obviously I'll be using MonsterVerse Godzilla along with other creatures, though other Kaiju's that Legendary have not gotten the rights to yet won't make an appearance, so don't expect to see Anguirus, Battra, Destoroyah and what not... Unless Legendary manages to get the rights to them in future movies!**

**Anyways, I have been reading quite a few RWBY x Godzilla fanfics lately and I enjoy some of them. This story is inspired by ******The God of Destruction comes to Remnant b**y ****DragonKingDragneel25 and The Balancers of Mortals by ****Joking4ever56. Be sure to check them out first!  
**

**I think I have enough to say for now, I'll mention more information down bellow. Now without further a do, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or RWBY, all rights belong to Toho, Legendary Pictures and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

**Location: Marshall Islands, Bikini Atoll **

**Date: March 1st, 1954**

The beaches around the Marshall Islands are a splendid sight to see, clear skies, clear calm waters, luscious palm trees and other vegetation made the surrounds seems a tropical paradise, not to mention the friendly natives of the area who seems to get along well with travelers and sailors. This place would have been a great place to visit... if it weren't for the fact that there is a large sea craft several miles away from the beach. A few of the natives on land were curious of the craft resting on the sea, they wonder if it has something to do with...Gojira.

Inside the vessel, several navies, soldiers and other members of the American military seem to be scudding around the ship. And in the cockpit of the sea craft was the general who is operating a test that was about to begin soon, or rather... an extermination plan.

"Alright everyone! Be sure to set everything up and ready to go! We have about 5 minutes to set up before that damn beast arrives!" He ordered his men as they all pick up the pace with their efforts.

"Sir!" a lieutenant called out as he salutes "Castle Bravo has already been set up, we will be ready in less than 2 minutes!" he reported.

"Excellent! Now all we have to do is to wait for the monster to come to shore!" General Mace seemed please at the news, thinking that everything is according to plan.

"General Mace!" a soldier who is monitoring a radar of some sort call out "I'm detecting a massive flux of radiation on the radar and the sonars are picking up a massive object heading it's way here!" he stated before turning to the general "It's coming here soon!".

General Mace seemed suspicious "How long do you think it will arrive here?" he asked.

The soldier looked at his radar and did some calculations in his mind "If I have to estimate, it would be less than 3 minutes from now!" he reported.

The lieutenant seemed satisfied of the information at hand "Good! Our hydrogen bomb will be ready soon before the beast arrives." he said before turning to the general "Sir, things are according to plan." He said in confidence.

The General nodded "Excellent" he said as he approach his lieutenant and patted on his shoulder "Let's begin shall we?" he asked as he and the Lieutenant exits the cockpit of the vessel.

Outside, most of the soldiers are on their seats on the sea craft, while some are setting up the finishing touches.

General Mace walk around the area, inspecting if everything is prepare for the attack. He sees that everyone is in position and are high in attention, he then looked far out on a beach on the other side several miles from the craft and there it was, the weapon to put an end to the incoming threat. A large green painted hydrogen bomb was in place on a pad, the odd thing about it is that there is a black paint drawing of what appears to be a reptilian dinosaur like creature on it with a red circle and a slash mark on it. Indicating that this bomb is made to exterminate it.

Back on the vessel, one of the soldier is seemed to be recording everything on his camera, he's monitoring the surrounding sea, trying to locate their target and not before long, their objective have began to appear. Little by little a large object begins to emerged from the waters, the object reveals to be numerous rows of spikes resembling jagged rocks gliding on the waters like shark fins.

The soldier gasp in shocked as their target have finally appeared "ALL QUADRANTS TURN 2 O'CLOCK TO THE RIGHT! THE MASSIVE UNIDENTIFIED TERRESTRIAL ORGANISM HAVE EMERGED! PREPARE CASTLE BRAVO LESS THAN 1 MINUTES!" he yelled out, getting everyone's attention as all attendants get into positions, taking their seats and putting on black goggles to shield their eyes for what comes next.

The said soldier put on his goggles before looking back on his camera, continuing to monitor the object on the water as it begins to get in range. Another soldier uses a siren and begins an announcement.

**"All attendants prepare for the Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism extermination, Castle Bravo began to launch at the target in t-minus 15 seconds." **The announcement from the radio feed said, with everyone else in position. Focusing on their target as it came closer to where they wanted it to be.

**"IN T-MINUS TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX."** As the count down came half way, the object slowly begins to rise above the water revealing the owner of the spikes, a massive reptilian creature was about to surface with the spikes rested on it's back.

**"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE."** The count down was made as the Hydrogen Bomb was launched from it's base and fires straight at the creature as it rises up from the water.

**"SSSKKKRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!" **The enormous creature lets out a loud roar right before the bomb made in contact with it. Resulting in a large scale explosion with a bright blinding light, forming a large mushroom cloud that kicks up a tone of smoke, dusk, sand and several other small debris.

Everyone on the vessel constantly looking at where the giant creature formally was before their weapon fired at, with their goggles which protect their eyes from the blinding light, they stare at it for the whole time, seeing if there is any sign of life within the explosion. The enormous mushroom cloud lingers for almost more than an hour as the air begins to settled...**  
**

"Did...did it work?" one of the soldiers asked as he spots no sign of the target.

A different soldier examines the radars, monitors, sonars and other various tracking equipments "Our radars and other tracking systems aren't detecting any sign of the monster. It just vanished in thin air." he replied as they all waited for a few more minutes, yet there is no sign of life on the waters or on the monitors and trackers.

"We...did it" The general muttered softly, but loud enough for people in proximity to hear "...WE DID IT!" he yelled out cheerfully and triumphantly.

"YEEAAHHH!"

"WAAHHOOO!"

Everyone on the craft cheered in delight, rejoiced that the menace they claimed to be responsible for the attacks of both theirs and the Soviet's nuclear submarines are long gone. Rejoicing that the supposed threat is taken care of.

But one of the soldiers seemed unsure as he looked back at the devastation that the hydrogen bomb have left behind "But, how are we going to explain this to the public?" he said, gaining everyone's attention as they all saw the end result of Castle Bravo. Even though the mushroom cloud has faded, it have left the entire area decimated in ruins and irradiated, making it nearly inhabitable for most life to thrive.

The Lieutenant scoffs at the situation "We could just simply covered it up as a nuclear bomb testing sight instead and getting rid of any evidence of it's existence. Besides, it's not like anyone would believe in a giant monster." he stated which got most of the soldiers nodded and agreeing to go for that route.

"We can't be certain that Gojira is dead!"

A sudden loud voice have silence everyone on board, they turned their attention to an incoming boat with a man in a black suit on the deck of the boat that is approaching their vessel, the small boat stopped only less than a feat from the vessel.

The general took interest of the man as he walked to the edge of the sea craft to make closer contact with the smaller boat "Who are you?" the General asked.

The man showed the general a black file with an image of two triangles connected at the tips, making it resemble an hourglass symbol with the title 'MONARCH' under it.

"I am Doctor Eiji Serizawa, scientist of the organization of Monarch." the man respond in a respectful manner "Our task is to locate all Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, study it's behaviors, it's biology and understanding it." the man Eiji reveals himself.

The General, along with his lieutenant and some of the soldiers seemed even more intrigued, General Mace then turned to one of his soldier "Bring him on board." he ordered.

The soldier salute in respond "Yes sir!" he replied as he ran to get a rope ladder and hang it down on the ledge of the vessel for the scientist climb up from his small boat.

Upon setting his feet on the sea craft, General Mace decides to ask first "State your business here doctor. If it has something to do with the monster, then you're late for it." he demanded.

The scientist seemed slightly offended, but he held his composure "Gojira is named after the native's of this area, they believe him to be the part of their myths and legends of the Pacific ocean that are named after him." The scientist revealed as he look on from where Gojira was on "We believe that he is the top predator of it's ecosystem long before any human have existed." He proclaims.

"You think this Gojira thing still alive?" The lieutenant asked and scoffs at the idea "That's preposterous! Nothing could have survive from an explosion like that!" he stated his opinion.

Then Doctor Eiji turned to the lieutenant "And how are you certain that Gojira is gone? The radars and trackers may say so, but can you guarantee that these tools will be conclusive enough?" he pointed out, which got most of the military silent and into consideration.

"Even if Gojira did perish from it, who's to say that he's the only one of his kind?" Mr. Serizawa added to his statement.

One of the soldier was stunned when hearing the statement "Are you saying that there's more of those things out there!?" he asked in slight panic.

General Mace however seemed unfazed by the claim "Doesn't matter, we have what it takes to kill them. Even if another one appears, we could just bring it down too." he makes a bold statement.

The lieutenant nodded "Agree General, plus we could just cover it up again like it never have happened." he said as most of the vessel's occupants laugh in joy and cockiness as many of the military personals begin to pack up their supplies after completing their extermination mission.

Dr. Eiji however is the only one who's seemed to be unamused by the military's as he looked back to where the creature he calls Gojira has been 'killed', his instincts tell him otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: And we will stop here! Sorry about all of that. I know it's short, but this is just a Proluge to get the introductions going, plus I have written too many notes for this chapter to write the rest of it. But don't worry, because the next chapter and future ones will be much longer, also the next chapter is where the true story begins.**

**Anyways, I bet you guys already have some questions for this chapter, like who is Dr. Eiji Serizawa. He is in fact Dr. Ishiro Serizawa's father and he first appear in the Godzilla: Awakening comic. Though Shinomura will make no appearance in this story because I feel like Shinomura's existence would reckon many of the things we saw in the actual Godzilla (2014) movie. Besides, I didn't read the entire comics, I only know a few snip bits of it like Eiji Serizawa from online videos and websites, I don't know the full details about Shinomura and it's abilities. So sorry about this.**

**Now before you all gonna ask me this, I like to point out that while this story is inspired by ********God of Destruction comes to Remnant b**y ****DragonKingDragneel25 and The Balancers of Mortals by ****Joking4ever56. By no means that it will go for a similar route as these two. What do I mean by that? You all just have to wait and see.  
****

**Enough of that, please tell me what do you feel about this brand new story, please write down your comments, concerns, criticisms and all of that on the review.**

**As always, enjoy your day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N: Here is another chapter of RWBY into the MonsterVerse. This is where the real story begins. Now you all probably wondered how I managed to post a new chapter up so soon. Well believe it or not this chapter is originally conjoined with the Prologue chapter, but as I was writing the prologue I suddenly think this would be too much information and words to read for the beginning of a story. Which is why I separate it into two chapters instead, the prologue chapter introduces the MonsterVerse part of the story, while this chapter introduces the world of RWBY.**

**Besides, after the concerns around my place. I have time to stay at home and write my stories before I have to get back working again.  
**

**A couple of you already have a few questions to ask in the review, so here are my answers:**

**suppes1: Hate to break it to you, I can't guarantee if I could post and update new chapters as often as I could. I have a life to take care of, it's my number 1 priority, this is just a hobby. Besides, I get that it took a long time for them to post a chapter, but just like me they have other things to do in their lives as well. So don't take it too personally and have some patience.  
**

**Stryker: This chapter will answer your question.**

**Now that we got that all away, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla and RWBY, all rights are belong to Toho and Legendary Pictures and Rooster Teeth and R.I.P Monty Oum**

* * *

Remnant, a wonderful and yet dangerous world. It is in many ways similar and yet very different from Earth. For one the environment is more luscious and purer, little to no pollutant in sight. Another thing is that the planet is not just inhabited by humans, but also another race known as the Faunus who are the exact same as humans, with the only exception is a single animalistic trait along with the Creatures of Grimm, beast that drives to destroy Humanity and it's creations. To combat this threat, Huntsmans and Huntresses became the protectors of Humanity, learning how to generate their souls into what's called Aura which can manifest into a tangible form known as a Semblance along with using a variety of weapons and using the power of Dust crystals to fight of the Grimm.

Yes the world of Remnant is fuel with many spectacles, both beautiful and horrific. But this particular day is the day that no one on Remnant could ever expected.

In the evening as the sun starts to set, we begin our story on an island called Patch on the west of the city of Vale. The island seem small, but it is large enough to inhabit several Grimms in the forest along with a few residences in their homes and a primary combat school named Signal Academy.

One spot in particular is a large and cozy two story log cabin, inside the cabin are three of it's main residence. A young woman who has a black shoulder-length hair with red tips tied back in a half-up/half-down style and glimmering silver colour eyes, wearing a black high-neck décolletage blouse with black wristbands on her arms, a black and white over bust corset, a skirt with a white tulle underneath, gray leggings and black knee-high boots. Summer Rose, one of the main residents of this cabin and the mother of two girls.

Yang Xiao Long the older daughter who was actually her stepdaughter with a long blonde hair, tied in pigtails and lilac eyes. Wearing a plain beige color shirt with a yellow bandana tied on her neck, dark brown trousers tied by an orange belt and brown shoes.

Ruby Rose, the youngest and her biological daughter looked nearly identical to her with the same hair color (though shorter) and eyes. Wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with a red cape, crimson skirt and black shoes. Being the youngest, she's still little even compared to Yang and while she can talk, she's barely able to speak in full sentences properly.

Summer had just have finished cooking dinner for her family, setting up the plates and cutleries on the dinning room table. She exhales from all the hard work.

"Well, it's a good thing I have a day off for today since all the missions are already taken, I could cook earlier than usual. Now I have plenty of spare time for the girls while waiting for Tai to come back from Signal." she said to herself in relief...until.

WWHHHAAA!WWWHAHA!

The young woman startled herself as her motherly instincts kicked in, rushing out of the kitchen and head to the living room. She sees Ruby crying and starts running up to her.

"What is going on here?" Summer asked as she knelt down and hugged her little girl.

"Mommy, Yang snatch Grimmy *hicc* from me again." Ruby explain with a few tears and hiccups.

The said sister ran up and points at Ruby while holding a small and cute Beowolf Grimm plushy "She's playing with Grimmy for too long. It was supposed to be my turn now." she said accusingly to Ruby, trying to defend herself.

Summer looked straight at Yang, while she is not mad at the older girl, but she is disappointed of her attitude towards Ruby, though she could understand where the blonde girl is coming from.

She sigh deeply before turning back to Ruby "Ruby, Yang's right. You can't always have Grimmy all to yourself, you have to learn how to share with others. Especially if it's your sister." she said with a firm and gentle tone.

Ruby stare at her mother a bit before slowly nodding "Okay mommy, I'm sorry." she replied.

Yang smirked confidently while hugging the Beowolf plushy, but it only lasted for a second when her mom looked back at her.

"But Yang, just because you want your turn to have Grimmy. Doesn't mean that you could forcefully took things from your sister." she pointed out.

Yang wanted to argue, but then realized that her mother was right. Ruby may have the plushy for too long and Yang may deserve to play with it as well, doesn't give her the right to take it from her little sister by force.

The blonde girl hung her head in shame "Okay mom, I'm sorry too." she said.

Summer's smile returned and nodded approvingly "I think you two should apologies to each other as well." she insisted.

The two little sisters looked at each other before properly facing one another "Yang, I'wm sorrie for not givign Grimmy to yow." she apologies.

The elder sister smile in returned "And I'm sorry for taking Grimmy away from you." she replied back as she is about to hand the Beowolf plush back to her younger sibling.

But Ruby shook her head "No Yang, yow coud play widt Grimmy." she said as she let Yang held the plushy.

Yang smiles further as she hugs the plushy "Really?" she asked and Ruby responds back with a nod "Thank you sis!" she said. Then something nag her mind a bit as she look at her mother "Mom, when is dad coming home?" she asked.

Summer then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it is about 6:15 PM "He will be back soon enough, I just done cooking dinner and when he's here, we all could have a wonderful meal as a family." she said joyfully with one of the brightest smile she made.

"Yay!" the two sisters cheered with both of their fist raised up, but Ruby noticed something outside of their window, she walked to it and looked up in the evening sky, to see a bunch of shootings stars flying across the near night sky "Look mom, a shooting star!" Ruby said as she points up.

"Huh?" both Summer and Yang looked confused and curious as the two approach the window to see what the red little girl meant "Oh wow, shooting stars." the mother said in awe, seeing that it is not just one, but a bunch of shooting stars are in the sky, looking more like a meteor showers in the dusk sky.

Yang with an excited expression, looked at her mom "Can we see them mommy?" she pleaded.

Summer looked back at the clock, still plenty of time before Tai comes back. The three of them could do some sky watching while waiting for the man of the house "Of course dear. But when dad gets back, we all have to go back in and have dinner okay?" she said.

The two little girls salute "Okay mommy!" they said adorably as the three approach the front door, but not before Summer who puts on her signature white hooded cloak on from a nearby hanger. Once they open the door and exited their house to observe the bunch of shooting stars, for more than 10 minutes. The mother and her two daughters are really enjoying the spectacle as the sunsets further in the horizon and the sky begins to transition to night.

"They're so pretty." said Ruby with stars in her eyes. **(pun intended)**

"They sure are." her mother agreed as she too enjoys the scenery. The huntress then kneels down to her two daughters "Do you two know that when we make a wish on one or many shooting stars, it will come true?" she said.

"Woah! REALLY?" The two siblings asked and their mother confirms with a nod.

"Though you usually make a wish when there is only one shooting star in the sky, but I think many shooting stars like this will make your wish more likely to come true instead of just one." Summer guested, though she is unsure if it's accurate or not and a little white lie won't harm anyone right?

The two sisters decides to give it a try as they both clap their hands together and close their eyes to said their wishes.**  
**

"I wish me and Ruby become great Hunters like mom and we'll have lots of new friends and adventures." Yang said.

"I wish me and Yagn became good Hunters like mommy and we hafe lots of adventurs wit new friendz." Ruby said.

Much to Summer's surprise, the two have very similar wishes and they both say it at the same time. Then she just giggled wholesomely, figuring that she shouldn't expect anything less from the two since they really are attached to her, going so far as calling her super-mom.****  
****

The two then raised their hands down and eyes open before turning their heads back to their mother "Did ower wish come true mommy?" Ruby ask.

Summer chuckle as she gently caress the girl's head "You will find out soon Ruby." she said.

Yang then turned to her right and saw something that thrills her "Woah!" she called out, getting the two's attention "That's a huge shooting star!" she said while pointing at the aforementioned shooting star.

"Huh?" Summer was thrown of a bit before looking at the falling star. Seeing it however, she have other thoughts in her mind, she find this shooting star seemed...off to her 'That doesn't look right, shooting stars aren't that close to the atmosphere. And I have never seen one this big before.' she thought to herself, then she saw that it is getting even bigger and bigger...until she realized that it is actually a LARGE METEORITE .

The mother gasped "Ruby, Yang get down!" she said as she tackles her children down on the ground and use herself as a shield for the two as the meteorite have crashed onto the surface of Remnant, creating a bright light and a massive explosion that resulted a strong shock wave with enough force to shake the entire ground, making some of the surrounding trees shake and their house nearly rattled apart with large cracks on the windows, wanting to shatter at any moment.

Fortunately, Summer's white cloak was served as an improvised shield to protect both three of them from the dust, sand and other small debris. She then looked down to see Ruby who began to sob, seeing that the girl was very startled and afraid of what's happened "Shsh, it's okay sweetie." She said, trying to comfort her daughter.

"Mom, what was that?" The blond girl said with a hint of fear.

Summer's expression then turned serious as she stood back up and let her cloak of off the two siblings "I don't know Yang. But I don't think that a shooting star." she said as she stares of to where the large ball of fire have landed, it was somewhere on the the coastlines of the island, while it is far from their home, it is still on their Island.

Then a ringing sound went of, she reach to her pocket and got her Scroll out, on the screen is her husband Taiyang, trying to make a call to her.

She press the button to answer "Hello, Tai!?" she called with worry.

"Summer, are you and the girls alright?" Taiyang respond from his Scroll.

"Yeah, we're alright. What about you?" she asked in concern for her husband.

"I'm good. But what was that!?" he asked.

"I think it's a meteorite of somesort, it just fell down somewhere in the coastlines." she answered.

Summer then heard a long sigh on her Scroll "Okay Summer, you and the kids stay put. Don't go anywhere until I get here." he said.

"How much longer will you get here?" she asked, hopping that he is getting closer to them as they're speaking.

"Usually, it would take me about 2 and a half minutes from where I am." Taiyang said while still driving on his car "But with all of these darn trees, rocks and debris. I think it may take me a bit longer to get to you all." he pointed out.

Summer nodded "Alright, just be careful out there Tai." she replied.

"You guys too. I'll be as quick as possible!" he respond one last time before ending the call.

Summer closed her Scroll and put it away. She then looked back at the supposed crash area 'I need to see what it really is. If it is something else besides a meteor, I needs to report it to Ozpin. This could possibly mean something really good...or something really bad to all of Remnant' she thought in her head. Reading a lot of comics and video games from her younger days have made her assume quite a lot of things, even the possibility of aliens, as ridiculous as it sounds to her former teammate Raven and her brother Qrow.

'But I can't take Ruby and Yang with me, it could be dangerous.' she figured that could likely be the case 'Though I can't just leave them alone in the house either, what if they cause trouble or if something or someone tries to attack them while I'm gone?' she thinks, she doesn't have a whole lot of options on her hands. Both have their own risk to considered. But with the thought that Taiyang almost home (though maybe push back a bit) have made her decided.

"Yang, listen." she said as she look at her blond daughter "I need you and Ruby to stay in the house and find somewhere place to hide, lock all the doors and windows, don't let anyone in except for me and your father. Got it?" she ordered.

"W-what!?" Yang asked incredulously while Ruby looked nearly oblivious.

"Your father will come home soon girls. Let him know that I'm going to the crash site on the coastlines." she said, making the sisters shiver in concern a bit.

"But mommy...wil u be back?" Ruby asked her with a hint of fear.

As her mother, Summer could see the fear all clear, but as a mother, she needs them to be strong. She then said "I will be back I promised, but I need you girls to be strong. If you all want to be Huntresses like me. Then please stay strong and do as I say. Got it?" she ordered not too gentle and not too harsh at the same time.

Ruby and Yang appear hesitant at first, but the two nodded as they ran back into the house and began locking all the doors and other entrances.

Summer takes a huge breath before breathing out. She knows that she is being a bit hard and unfair to them, especially that she left them to fend themselves until their father come here. But sometimes a bit of tough love is needed, they need to learn how to fend for themselves if they want to be great huntresses like her. Besides, she can't always be there for them when the time comes...

She took a deep breath and turned straight to the supposed crash sight, making a bee line towards it. Determine to investigate it.

* * *

Not too far from the wooden household was Taiyan Xiao Long who's still in his car, trying to find a way to get pass the rocks, a few trees and other debris that is currently blocking the road back to his home.

"Man, just when I thought this day would be a great day." He said in frustration. Taiyang has a grayed blond hair and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. Wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Along with a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown finger-less glove all on his right arm.

Sitting in his car, the man tries to brainstorm a plan to solve this problem. But most of his ideas would waste more time and effort, and time and effort are something that he can't afford to waste, now that his whole family are waiting for him to protect and shelter them. Tai frantically looked around every corner and space he could find that he thinks could be an alternative route to get home or better yet a shortcut. He monitor the whole forest pathway until he noticed a small trail from his far left, deciding that he has no time to lose, he drives the car and makes a turn to the small trail. Once he got there, he saw a trail that seemed more narrow than the road he usually used to get back home, but one good thing about it is that there weren't as much trees or rocks that are blocking the path and most of them are smaller compared to the pile that's blocking the previous road.

He doesn't know if this would be a shortcut or a longer detour to his home, but he doesn't have a lot of options at the moment, he sped up as fast as possible and avoiding any upcoming obstacles in front of him. As much as he wants to hit the gear to max, he couldn't risk crashing onto a tree or something in his haste to get to his family, it would only waste more time for him, not to mentioned with the sun nearly setting, he has to turn on the head lights of the car. Driving through the narrow trail and passing the remaining trees, he was surprised that the forest still have plenty of trees even after the shockwave that knocked down a few of them.

He can't tell how long he's been driving for, but judging by the sky which slowly became dark. His guest is that he may have been driving for almost 5 minutes now, which may not seem like a lot of time wasted, but his family needs him as soon as possible. And it was just an estimation, he can't be certain if he's only been driving for 5 minutes, it could have been longer.

But all of his effort, patience and perseverance were finally payed of as he saw the lights from the windows of his house from afar and the smoke that came out from the chimney. He step on the pedals and reach to his house, then he see that he's looking at the back of his house instead of the front.

"Wait, is that the back of the house...Did I just drive a full circle before getting here?" He asked himself, but decides to shrug it of since that's irrelevant right now. He got out of the car and dash towards the front door of the house, he knocked the door hard enough to hear.

"SUMMER! RUBY! YANG! I'M BACK! ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT!?" He said in frantic and desperation, hoping that he heard a respond from his family.

"DAD! IS THAT YOU!?" Yang voice yelled out, in slight worry and to ensure that was indeed her dad's voice she was hearing.

Tai sigh in relief, knowing that his family are still in the house "Yes sweetie! It's me! Are you girls okay!?" He asked, hoping that nothing is too serious as he reach into his pocket and got out his house keys.

"Yes we're alright dad." Yang replied as her dad manages to open the front door with his house keys, once opening the door he saw a few damages inside the house from fallen books and picture frames, but none of it matters as he saw his two daughters next to the sofas of the living room.

"DAD!" The two sibling call out as they rushed into his arms and Tai lower down to catch the two in his embrace.

The three cherish their group hug, but the moment disappears just as quick as it appears when Tai noticed something. He looked around the house and realize that something is indeed missing or rather, someone is missing.

"Girls, where's your mother?" He asked the two as his concerns are returning.

The two sisters looked nervous at each other before Ruby spoke out "Mum said tat me and Yagn needz to stay here to wait for u dad." she replied.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Taiyang said in a panic state.

"She said that she needs to go to the crash site on the coastlines. And that me and Ruby hide in here to wait for you dad." Yang clarifies it to her father.

Desperation began to make him cripple, he took out his Scroll to see the time on it. It is almost 6:35 pm! He's been so occupied on driving to the house, that he didn't think to check on the time on his Scroll or realize how much time have actually past. He feared that he may have been driving for more than 5 minutes, and he was right.

"Girls! We need to find your mother and fast!" He said frantically as he race back to his car and open it "Quick get into the car!" He ordered.

Not wanting to set him off, the two sisters ran quickly and get into the back seat of the car with a little help from Tai as he put on their seat belts and close the car door. Then he ran back to the house and locked the front door in case of any burglars that could sneak into the house. Once that's done, he got into the car and put on his seat belt.

He then turned to the back seat to his daughters "Which coastline is your mother going?" He asked, since this is a pretty large island, the whole borders of the island are a coastline.

Yang pointed to where she remembers the crash site as Tai looked at the direction that she's pointed. He saw the spot, but can't really tell what's on it, the crater must have been filled up by the surrounding waters or sand from the wind. Either way he needs to get to Summer before something happens to her!

He stepped on the pedals and sped up as fast as he could with his daughters on the back seat. Hoping that they're not too late.

* * *

'I wondered what that was' Summer thought in her head as she is hoping from tree branch to tree branch to avoid any Grimm scouring on the ground. 'That was certainly too large to be a shooting star, it's a meteorite alright...or was it?' she figured as she continues to jump between branches. Where as a car, you have to drive through the dense trees which took a long time to do it, but the huntress could simply run past or dodge the trees and jump on the branches thanks to her small frame and athletic built.

'If it is a meteor, then it's probably just a rock...Then again some meteorites are reveal to be something else when coming up close.' she said to herself she leaps from branch to branch, all the while carefully monitoring the surrounding area for any signs of Grimm, bandits and any unwanted attacks.

She could feel that she is getting closer to wherever the meteorite had hit, along with seeing that the area seem clear from any of the thing she thought from above. Summer decides to get off the branches and got back onto the ground before running pass the trees. As the young mother sped up, she could see a small opening up ahead of her, thinking that it must be the coastline. She figure that she is getting closer and closer to her destination.

"Whatever it is, it must really massive up close. Judging by the size of it even back from the house. I just hope it's nothing dangerous." she said to herself, trying to make sense of the situation

After a few minutes, she finally reaches the tree lines and a feet away from the coastline "Either way, if it is something suspicious. Then I need to report it to Oz..." she said, but came to a pause upon passing the trees and reaching to the coast of the island of where the fallen star had it. Only that her gut was right and it isn't a fallen star after all, it is something that she will never forget in her natural lifetime.

She had seen and face various things from her life as a Huntress before, during and after graduating from Beacon, large terrifying Grimms, terrorists, bandits and various criminals along the way. But all of that seems pale in comparison to what she is witnessing in front of her right now.

On the sandy beach bellow a short cliff where she's standing is a gigantic reptilian creature laying on the sand with it's stomach and half of it's body is submerged in the water. She knows what a Grimm is and this creature is certainly not a Grimm, she have never seen Grimms reaching to this size before and it has no white bony armor and it's skin is not black, indicating that it is a living, breathing animal.

The creature's head and face is shape squarely with nostrils that are on the opposite sides of it's short snout fuel with small and yet very sharp teeth. It has dark gray skin, almost blackish that seems to resemble to a crocodile's skin, but it looked more ancient and heavily thick armored compared to a crocodile. It had two short front legs that looked more like hands than feet with sharp claws along with two larger hind legs with it's own set of claws on it's feet. It has a very wide body along with an equally wide and incredibly long tail that could do some damage of it's own. It's most interesting features are the several rows of straight and sharp dorsal spikes on it's back.

The creature seems to be unconscious as it lies motionlessly on the sand of the shorelines.

The Huntress was in complete state of awe, shock and speechless as she glance at the ginormous animal in front of her now.

"Good heavens...What is that thing?" she whisper to herself as she raised both of her hands, nearly trying to cup her mouth in astonishment. She wasn't sure if the creature is dead or alive, either way she can't just leave it like this. Deciding to do something, Summer looked around for anyway to get off the short cliff she's currently on. Seeing a hill nearby down to the shorelines, the hill doesn't look too steep so she decides to head there to get a better look of the creature.

Once she slides down from the hill, she got down to the shoreline where the creature is on and sees that the giant is still unconscious. She looked for any sign of it still being alive like breathing, moving limbs and all of that, but it seemed motionless. If it is dead, then she doesn't know if she should feel pity for it, if it is as violent and destructive as the Grimm, then it probably better of be dead. But still, if it's an animal then it is a living being and a real living being has a heart and a soul, which is something the Grimms are lacked. So she couldn't help but to feel some slight sympathy if the creature is indeed dead.

Deciding to take a closer look, she manages to muster her courage and begins to slowly and carefully approach the giant. She can't risk of whether if it's alive or dead, but at the same time she needs to get a better look of the creature to make sure of it since it is nearly nighttime as the sun sets in the horizon, making it harder to visualize it from afar. Besides, she can't helped but to be curious of such a bizarre find.

She begins to observe the creature in fastination "It looks like a combination of a crocodile and an iguana or any lizard for that matter." she then take a closer look on the spikes on it's back "What an odd shape for these spikes, it almost look like a maple-leaf." she muttered to herself before taking a few steps closer to it, specifically close to it's head. That's when she noticed something, something that she didn't saw before walking out in the open beach.

She narrow her eyes and saw it on it's neck "Are those...gills?" Summer whispers as she saw that the creature indeed has four gill slits on it's neck that look like shark gills "That's so strange. I though only fish have gills. Not reptiles." she said to herself as she came closer before she realized that she is less than 10 feet away from the creature's head. But she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would have.

But out of the bloom, before Summer could respond. The creature's nostrils snorted as it eyes shot open, revealing it's golden yellow iris eyes. This got the young mother by surprise as she was shook at first before taking a few steps back, but the animal's eyes have already got it's sight on the Huntress as she could faintly see her reflection on it's golden yellow eye.

Summer quickly shaken her fear of as she manages to back away further until she thought she found the right spot to stand in case she needs to make a quick beeline back onto the cliff and into the woods. She saw the monster starts to use it's front arms to push itself up from the sand and uses it feet to slowly lift itself up. The Huntress couldn't help but to be jaw dropped as she lift her head up to get the full scale of the creature as it rises up on it's two large legs to it's full height. The creature is larger than any thing she had saw in her entire life, this thing is got to be more than 300 feet tall! She feels like an ant to it, the largest Grimm she have heard of is the Leviathan and even it seems like a joke compared to this creature.

Then the giant turned it's head down and glance at Summer Rose again. She shook in fright, realizing that the creature was still have it's sight on her as it slowly lower it's head down to her to get a better look. The creature growl and snorts as it's snout was only a few feet away from the young woman and it glares at her like as if it is staring into her soul.

Summer was in a state of paralysis, never before was she in a position like this. She knew better that she has absolutely no chance against it, but she can't show any fear towards it either as she knew that even though it's not a Grimm, predatory animals also tends to strike it's prey while they're in fear. Not to mentioned that she can't be certain if the creature is threat or if it's friendly, then again friendly does not fit for an animal of this size and status.

The creature stares at her intensely for a while as it tilt it's head a bit like any curious animal would. Summer swallows her throat with as much composure as she could mustered from her will, showing that she is not afraid of it and at the same time, she meant no harm to it. And the two begin to have something almost akin to a staring contest, with Summer's silver eyes stares right at the creature's golden yellow one's and vice versa.

Seconds seems like minutes and minutes seems like hours before the creatures' expression seemed to...soften up a bit. Summer noticed it, astonished that the beast seem to have something that felt gentle, almost...human. The monster then lift it's head back up high as it then looked around at it's surroundings, trying to get a sense of where it is. The huntress felt compelled by the thing before her, this creature is not as hostile as she though it would be.

Then out of nowhere, the creature lift it's head up higher and opens it's jaws to let out it's earth shattering roar.

**SKKKRRREEEOOONNNGGGKKK! bbbbbbrrrrrrrnnnnn...**

It let a slight growl at the end of it's roar as Summer was plugging her ears with her hands, she figured that a creature of this size would make such a loud call, but she wasn't expected it to be this earth shattering, she thought her eardrums would have burst for a moment there and she bet that the whole island of Patch could hear it, it could probably even reach to Vale.

Then it began to turns around and stares at the sea, it marches towards the waters with it's massive tail swinging above her and it's foot steps sends vibrations as it begins to walk further out to sea the further it goes. Once it's legs are submerge in the waters, it let's it's entire body mass slam on the surface of the water before it propels itself away with it's body and tail muscle strength, swimming in an almost crocodile like fashion.

Summer blinked for a few seconds before realizing something "I guess it make sense since it has gills." she said to herself, now knowing that the creature is amphibious would explain the gills. Though crocodiles are somewhat amphibious as well and yet they don't have gills.

Then a thought came to her mind as she reach into her pocket and pull out her scroll and took a photo of the creature's back dorsal spines as it began to swim out to sea. After taking the photo, she lowered her scroll down to marvel the creature that is still in her sights.

"SUMMER!" a too familiar voice yell out.

The Huntress turned around to see headlights of a familiar car, before the car stops and it's occupants got out of it. It's her family.

"Summer dear!" Taiyang called out as he opens the car door for his two daughters to get out of the car.

"Mom!" Yang called.

"Mommy!" Ruby called.

The two girls rushed to her and they hug her legs together, she smiled down at them. Seeing them to be joyful again.

Taiyang then approach her "Summer, did you hear that!? There was a..." he said, but paused when he looked behind her and sees the creature's dorsal spines still on the water "What in brother's name..." he muttered in shocked.

That's when both Ruby and Yang looked at the sea and saw it as well. Despite the near night sky, the setting sun behind the creature creates a silhouette of it, making it easier to see. They then let go of their mother's legs and ran out to the shoreline to see it "Woooowwwww" the two said in awe.

"What is it?" Yang said in curiosity.

"It'z zo big!" Ruby cheered with her arms stretch out.

Summer chuckled at her daughter's excitement towards the creature, she then looked back at her husband with a dumbfounded face. She giggles at his reaction, it's quite amusing to see. "I know Tai, I think I made that same face when I first saw it too." she said.

"But...what is that thing!?" Tai yelled out while pointing at the dorsal spikes of the creature as it swims further away from the shore.

Summer looked back at the creature as it begins to dive down into the sea "Well, it's certainly not a Grimm that's for sure. But it wasn't as aggressive as I thought it would." the huntress replies as the four saw the giant began to fade further away from them, indicated by the spikes that are slowly disappearing from the waters until it is fully submerge into the waters. Vanishing into the calm ocean water around it, like it was never there at all.

Taiyang simply just slapped his head in exhaustion "I need a break from all of this." he exclaims.

Summer chuckles at his comment, she then looked at her Scroll with the image of the creature's spikes still on the waters. 'Is this thing the meteorite that fell down here?' she thought. As outrageous as it sounds, there's no other explanations to it, since she never seen or heard of anything like this before and a creature that huge would certainly be spotted by someone by now, not to mentioned the high advance technology of Atlas would likely be able to find it by now.

Then that would mean that it's an alien...'Aliens are real after all, I guess...' she thinks with slight excitement . But if it really is an alien from another world, then..."What are you?" Summer said while staring at the image on her Scroll.

"Mommy." Ruby said and Summer could feel a tug on her cloak as she looked down to see the little girl pulling her white cloak "Where'z it goign?" she ask curiously while pointing at where the giant dive down into the depths of the ocean.

Summer glance back at the sea. That thought never came to her, where exactly is it going? She doesn't have an answer to it and she doubt anyone does. The Huntress could only guest.

She smile and patted on Ruby's head "It's going somewhere it likes to be." she said to her daughter. Ruby only looked puzzled at her mother's answer before looking back at the sea alongside with her family as night falls and the stars begin to emerge in the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be, so yeah Summer Rose is the very first person on Remnant to encounter Godzilla up close and personal and he retains his original form, unlike ******God of Destruction b**y ****DragonKingDragneel25 and The Balancers of Mortals by ****Joking4ever56 where they're Godzillas have turned into human/faunus, Godzilla in this story still in his true form after coming to Remnant. I though it would be a good change of pace and there's not a lot of RWBY x Godzilla crossovers where the Big G man still remain in his true form, most of which are where he turns into a human/faunus.  
**

**By the way this story is also inspired by ******Godzilla: Remnant Invasion by **vecter convoy who uses Showa Godzilla. Don't worry, this story will be quite different from all the three of them. ****I'm sorry if there's not enough Godzilla moments, since this is the real introduction of the story I want to make it start by a human scene first before Godzilla first appears. But don't worry because the next chapter and future ones will focus more on him and the other Titans when they get their chance.  
**

**Sorry if I make the timing inconsistent, it's a bit hard to judge of how much time passes without proper calculations and estimations. As for Ruby's pronunciation, I tried my best to make her sound like a genuine 2 year old, but it's a bit challenging since I don't know at what age when children began to speak in proper sentences and my lack of experience around them. I just assumed of what a 2 year old might sound like in our world.**

**Now if you're all wondering on the Timeline on where this chapter takes place in the RWBY universe, this chapter takes place a few months before Summer Rose's supposed disappearance from her last mission. Sure Salem may have given some *hints* of Summer Rose, but her fate isn't fully determined yet. (And I wish we know it soon!). But there will be some time skips here and there to the more recent Volumes for this story, but it won't occur too often and it won't mess things up for you guys.**

**Anyways, let me know what all of you think about this chapter. Have any questions, comments, reviews and critics, put them all down on the Review box bellow and enjoy your day.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

**A/N: Okay this will be the last chapter I will post for this story for a while. After this I will get back to work on the other stories that needed some updates. Glad to hear that a lot of people are enjoying the last chapter and I do agree that having Godzilla in his true original Titan form would be a good change of pace instead of turning him into a Faunus/human. Not to offend any Godzilla human/faunus stories.**

**Before anyone asked, yes the titled RWBY into the MonsterVerse is based on the movie Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse. Not very original I know, but it's the best title I could come up with that matches with the story.  
**

** Not much to talk about this chapter other than us seeing the perspective of Godzilla and his view of Remnant, along with other RWBY characters and a few hints and foreshadowing for future chapters of this fanfic. Now let's get to it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla and RWBY, all rights belong to Toho & Legendary Pictures and Roosterteeth & Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

**Remnant, West coast of Vale, Sanus.  
**

**Several minutes ago.**

Beyond the island of Patch lies the shoreline near to the Kingdom of Vale. As the sun sets and night falls, the city of Vale began to turn on it festive lights as the people are scuttling around the streets. Either from working, groceries and whatever they have in mind, the people were minding their own business. Until...

**SKREOOONNNGGGKKK!**

The citizens all stopped at the sudden sound. Though the sound seemed to emitted from far distance, they heard it as clear as day judging from how loud it was.

"What on Remnant was that?" a female civilian said in fright.

"That sounded like a roar" a man said.

"Could it be a Grimm?" another female civilian stated in concern.

"Now now everyone, let's not panicked." A different man said "The Kingdom's defenses should keep us safe from any incoming Grimm attacks." he stated in confidence "Besides, Beacon Academy is nearby and are full of trained Huntsmen and Huntresses, I bet they will look into it." he pointed out with a calm state of mind.

Another civilian however seemed unsure "But just to be safe, let's all just calm down and see if it happens again." he suggested.

Everyone stood still and listen for any other sounds, for a couple of minutes, they didn't hear the roar again or any sign of an incoming Grimm attack nor any alarms triggered to alert them. Some people even held up a recorder to record any more calls, but there were no more calls, the air around them was as dead as the night sky.

"That's strange. If that was a Grimm, then it would have drawn in more Grimm's to it and that would have triggered the Kingdom's defenses." A women said in confusion.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." A man said.

Everyone stared at each other, feeling uneasy a bit if they should go back to their routine after hearing such a frightening sound. But they eventually went with it anyways since there's no point in pondering around with it anymore. Though some people were still unsettled about it as they gone back doing their own business.

* * *

**Somewhere in the sea of Remnant.**

The giant reptilian creature, known as Gojira. An ancient alpha predator existed from a primordial ecosystem was currently swimming in the deep ocean of Remnant, Gojira could see and feel that this is definitely not the ocean he knew, or at least not the one he had familiarized for nearly millions of years. This almost felt like an entirely new world to him, the waters felt...cleaner compared to the ones he used to before, the feeling could easily be recognized just by his skin/scales, he could tell that the water quality was fresher and purer with clean oxygen bubbles and molecules as it went through his gills.

But the fact that mattered to him was that the surroundings were not familiar to him whatsoever. His senses were going haywire as he tried to navigate through the waters, he couldn't sense the radiation source from his layer nor the pathways that could lead him back to it whatsoever. He felt quite annoyed and concerned by this, just what happened when he got hit by that object that exploded on him? Last thing he remembered was he crash hard onto the ground and laying unconscious for a while before waking up to see a human clad in white. The human didn't have any sense of ill intentions or maliciousness, unlike...him.

But now was not the time to linger on trivial things, he needed to find a place to rest. He then decided to rise up to the surface again, trying to get a better sense of the land around him before diving back down to continue his search for his lair.

Suddenly, he caught something in his senses. He turned to his left and detected something as he could faintly see a shadow of something coming towards him. He was about to dismiss it as a mere fish or a marine mammal of some sort, but as it came closer, he could feel something was off about this creature that was swimming towards him. When the thing made its appearance clear to him.

The creature was clearly a serpentine being with a head resembling a dragon, four short arms with claws, a bone-scaled underbelly and a spiked spine. It has black skin and a large external skull, as well as red glowing gills on each side of its neck. Gojira seen similar creatures before, but the presence of this one felt...unnatural, like there was something not natural about it, he could sense the desire for pure destruction towards creation from the being before him.

While Gojira knew that destruction was required as a means to create balance with creation, this thing felt like its soul purpose was to remove creation from existence, which was something that Gojira did not fully appreciate. The serpent like creature shrieked at him and it would appose some threat to him if it was bigger than a fairy boat, the creature was just a wiggling worm in the water to him.

Unamused by its threats, Gojira attempted to grab it by its left claws and simply squish it, but the serpentine being swiftly swam out of its clawed hands and charged right at his face, which was a huge mistake as the Alpha Predator simply used his right clawed hand this time to snatch it in his thumb and fingers, this time was a success as the serpent like creature struggled within Gojira's grasp. With little to no effort, Gojira crushed the snake like creature in half just by his thumb and index finger alone, but something bizarre happened. The creature's body began to disintegrated into black smoke like substance before it completely dissolved into nothingness.

Gojira was stunned by this, most corpses he came across would remain for a long period of time before being decomposed, this further proves that this creature is not apart of the natural law. This was concerning to him, sure it couldn't hold a candle to him, but it only made him wonder how many more of these things were out there, what were they capable of and how long it and others like it had been on this world. Surely they couldn't be here on this world for that long, he'd been around for more hundreds of millions of years, to be fair though he mostly spend his time in the deepest and darkest depths of the ocean to feed off of radiation in his lair and only surfaced when he sensed a threat that could create an imbalance in nature.

But he decided to worry about it later as the nuisance was gone. He then began to reach to the surface to survey the area to give him a better idea of this strange place.

* * *

Back on the island of Patch, inside the the Xiao-Long & Rose household, Ruby and her older half sister Yang were standing outside of their parents room. Hearing a few loud voices and a bit of shouting made the two sisters feel uneasy as Yang held her younger half sibling close to her while Ruby held her embrace.

Inside the room, Summer Rose who's sitting on the bed while Taiyang was pacing around their bedroom "Summer, what were you thinking!? Leaving the girls here all by themselves? Going out there on your own?" he pointed out as he walked in circles while his wife looked down in guilt "You do know the kind of risk that you've just made." he said, almost sounded like he's scolding her.

She glanced down further, feeling ashamed of herself. Taiyang took note of it as he sigh and stopped in front of her, he then placed a hand on her shoulder "Summer dear, look I'm sorry for throwing a temper tantrum. It's just..." he started as he then sat beside her "We lost Raven, I lost Raven..." he emphasize before looking back at his significant other "I can't lose you, too. What would Qrow and the girls say?" he pointed out.

Summer looked him into the eye and he could see a single tear begin to leak from the left eye "I know I'm being reckless Tai and I'm sorry." she said in remorse "But I'm a huntress and as a huntress I have to ensure the safety of everyone on Remnant. I felt the need to investigate it and report it to Ozpin as soon as possible if it's something seriously important." she said, trying to reason with Tai "I know I left the girls alone in the house, but at some point they will be in a similar situation once they grew up and became Huntresses too. We can't always be there for them, even if we wanted to." she stated with reluctance.

Tai nodded in understanding, while she did made quite a reckless action, she has a valid point to back it up. At some point the two half sisters are going to have to face hardship, this was just merely testing the waters. "Then...Why didn't you at least call me to let me know what you're going to do?" he then asked her.

The Huntress sighed "Because that would distract you from checking up the girls and you would try to stop me instead." she explained.

Tai nodded, understanding her wholeheartedly, "I know, I know. But Summer, please promise me on something..." He said which caught her attention and the two looked right at each other "Never do anything like this again, or at least let me know about it before you actually do it. Okay?" he said.

Summer looked hesitant for a moment as she darted her eyes around before she exhales and give her answer "Alright, I promise. It won't happened again." she said half-heatedly as she can't guarantee if she could keep that promise, she know it was wrong but she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter.

The blonde man regains his smile "Good, now that that's taken care of. We should start having dinner now, the girls are probably worried about us." he said.

She chuckled "I suppose you're right." she agreed and they both giggle wholeheartedly. They glanced at each other lovingly for a while, in a brief moment Tai leaned in close to her with his eyes closed, she took noticed of it and does the same as their lips connected. The two cherish the moment for a few minutes, but a few minutes were all they needed when a knock interrupted them, they looked at the door.

"Guess we keep them waiting huh?" Tai said and his lover agreed as the two stand up and opened the door, before them were their children.

The two siblings looked worried "Mom, dad. Is everything okay?" Yang asked cautiously while Ruby hid behind her.

Their parents smiled in response "Of course Yang. Everything's fine now." Summer replied with a nod "Now, who's ready for dinner?" she asked.

Both her husband and her kids all raised their hand "Yeah!" The three said in unison.

Summer smile in amused "Well let's go then." she said as they all headed to the stairs.

Then Tai decided to brought up something else "Um Summer, now that we got over with 'that'. Can we discuss the elephant in the room?" he said.

Ruby looked at her dad in confusion "Therez an eliphant in our room?" she asked.

Yang burst out laughing "It's just a joke Ruby." she said. Summer found it amusing to see her daughter's naive nature was so pure.

"Anyways." Tai interrupted the comedic moment. "By mean elephant. I mean that giant monster that was swimming away!" he stated as the four started to make their way down from the stairs "What was that thing anyways!? I know it's not a Grimm, but that doesn't make it any less puzzling!" he clarified.

"Yeah that thing's huge!" Yang said as she turned to look at her mom "Is it as big as the giant monsters that you slayed before mom!?" she asked in excitement.

Summer thought for a bit, yeah she have come across large Grimms before. But the creature she saw on the shorelines made the largest Nevermore she had ever seen like a sparrow compared to it. Even she would have second thoughts of facing something as large as it.

"Yang, I have seen a lot of giant monsters before. But this one really takes the cake." The veteran Huntress said.

"Oohh! There's cake!?" Ruby asked her mother, though she respond with a giggle and a head shake no. Making her frown in the process.

"Still though, what exactly is it!? Where did it come from!? Why is it so huge?" Taiyang spill out many questions.

Questions that Summer wanted to know as well, for now she could only made assumptions "Well, from the looks of it. It's definitely a reptile of some kind with spikes or dorsal plates on it's back, what's really odd about it is that it had gills." she said.

Tai then stared at her perplexedly "Gills? As in gills that fish had to breath underwater?" He asked dumbfound "I mean sure it could swim, but whales and dolphins lived underwater too and they don't have gills. They still breath air like us." he pointed out.

"That's exactly what baffles me Tai." Summer said as the four reached down stairs and make their way to the dinning room "Crocodiles live on land and water too and they don't have gills. Sure some aquatic Grimm have gills, but that's an entirely different topic." she said while giving examples "It's like as if this creature is entirely adapted to fully live underwater like a fish." she theorized.

"So it's like a fish lizard hybrid?" Tai asked incredulously as they entered the Dining room, fortunately most of the food were intact even after the shake from the shock wave that raddled the house. Though some of them needed to be microwaved due to how long some of it were left out.

"Not exactly." the Huntress respond as the four sat down on the dining room table, with Ruby and Yang sat side by side while Tai and Summer sat face crossed from each other. "We'll talk more about it after dinner okay?" she asked sincerely.

Tai glanced at her a bit, he wanted more details about this thing. But it would probably intrude their family dinner, so he agreed "Sure, whatever you think is the best." he said as the four of them began to have their dinner.

* * *

**9:00 PM, between the borders of Solitas and Sanus.**

Up high above the night sky, a small airship of some sort was flying in the night sky, inside were two pilots who were wearing white military outfits, these pilots belonged to the Atlesian Military up North on the continent of Solitas. The pilots were monitoring the surrounding night sky both above and bellow, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary before their shift was over.

They were currently flying above the night sky around the borders between the continent of Sanus and Solitas, especially near to the island of Vytal where a special tournament/festival that would be taking place there next year, monitoring for any suspicious activity outside of Atlas and near Vale.

The co-pilot yawns in exasperation, starting to get tired with constantly scouring through the sky with nothing interesting happening "Man! This is boring, why did we even sign up for this anyway Marty?" he asked

"Look Mike, we're interns. We haven't fully get into our positions yet, until we finally settle on our place in the military, this is the only job we could take." he explain to his partner.

"I know, but it doesn't make any of this less boring." Mike complains as he looked down at the sea, when he spotted something. "Marty look down there! There's something in the water." he pointed down at the direction.

Marty look to where his pal pointed and there he saw it, a large row of sharp jagged rock like spikes that poke out of the sea. Even though they are hundreds of feet high in the air, they could faintly see it floating on the water's surface.

"What is that!?" Marty said in shocked.

"I don't know, but we need to take a picture of it before it gets away!" Mike said as he got his Scroll out, taking a picture of the strange object on the waters.

"You got them Mike?" Marty said with exhilaration.

"Yep! Now all we have to do is to call the general." Mike said as he then used his phone to contact the General.

* * *

On the Northern part of Remnant, the continent of Solitas is the coldest parts of Remnant, floating high above the former capital city of Mantle is an enormous island that carries the city of Atlas. As the most advanced Kingdom of all of Remnant, Atlas is single highhandedly known to led technological advances to the entirety of Remnant.

A fancy limo is driving through the streets of Atlas city, the only passenger was James Ironwood, the General of the Atlas Military, the holder of two seats on Atlas Council and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy is currently heading back to the military base after having dinner with the Schnee Family. One of the most prestige families in the world due to being the owner of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in all of Remnant, not to mentioned their ties with nearly all aspects of Atlas society itself, including the military.

He is currently wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

He was lost in his thoughts while the driver was driving him to his destination. The general recalled his time with the Schnees and he noticed how the elder sibling Winter was more determined and looked at him with the utmost respect. He couldn't helped but to think she uphold a lot of potential and as a fitting candidate to be in the military in the near future, especially now that she's around her 10's now, a few more years later and she could attend the Academy. But he also saw some potential in the younger sister Weiss as well, he could see both of them being able to fit into Atlas Academy and possibly even join in the high ranks of the military.

But he honestly didn't like how Jacques was currently treating his company and his own family for that matter, especially his wife Willow. She was a true Schnee unlike him who married into the family, the general looked up to her father Nicolas Schnee to a high degree since he was the one who discovered Dust and helped innovate Atlas to be the Kingdom it was now. Sure Jacques made the company more profitable than ever before, but his rough treatment toward his employees was unjustifiable, especially towards the Faunus to work in dangerous Dust mines. Heck, Ironwood even thought that the only reason Jacques married Willow in the first place was to get her family's wealth and reputation and he wouldn't be surprised if that really was the case.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when his Scroll rang from his pocket, he took it out and saw that it was one of his intern soldiers was calling him. Wondering what was up, he decides to answer the call.

"Yes?" he said and he heard a familiar voice of one of his interns "Mike? What is it?" he asked and listen intently before his eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure you know what you're seeing." he asked, to be certain and the intern confirms it to be true.

"Is it still there?" He said, Mike replied that as soon as he called him, the object was gone by then. Most likely have submerged into the waters again, indicating that it could be a living being of some sort. Though Mike assured to him that he had taken a photo of it before it disappear into the sea.

"Send the photo of it to me now." He ordered and it only take a few seconds for the photo to upload in his Scroll

"What in the Brothers' name is this?" he said while looking at the image of the object.

It was definitely huge and his best guest was that it was another giant Grimm, but the bizarre shape of the spikes didn't match with most Grimm he know of and the dark night sky only made it harder for him to get a better visualize of the object. What was really concerning for him was the fact that the image was taken between the borders of Sanus and Solitas and the pilots were not far from the island of Vytal, this means the object in the water was close to Solitas!

Decided to further investigate the image, he will have to wait until he arrived at the military base and asked his most trusted scientist to further analyze it.

* * *

After dinner, Summer and Tai were doing the dishes while Ruby and Yang were playing with their toys in the living room. Summer was washing the dishes while Taiyang was drying them with a cloth. The two had been silent for a long while until Tai decided to break the silence.

"Summer." He said, getting her attention "Just out of curiosity, how big is it actually?" he asked

The woman raised her right eye "What do you mean? You saw it too, Tai." she stated like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but you saw it before the kids and I got there." Tai pointed out, trying to justify his reason to ask the question "So you got a better look of it. Besides, by the time the kids and I got there, it was swimming away. So I didn't get a good estimate of it's size" he clarified to his lover.

The Huntress pondered, trying to come up with an answer "Well, it's kinda hard to tell how big it actually was from my perspective. But if I had to guess, then it may be about 300 feet, maybe taller." she answered.

Her silver eyes turned to look at him and saw the stunned expression on him "300 feet...tall?" he repeated her answer with a stuttered.

"That's just my guess, Tai, but it could be bigger than that." She claimed.

The Huntsmen blinked his eyes numerous time before saying "Just how could something be that large? Sure we have some huge Grimm before, but not at that size." he said, baffled "And where did that thing come from anyways? Something that big should have been spotted by now, especially with how advanced Atlas technology is." he stated, knowing that some of Atlas's advanced tech like their radios, sonar and motion detectors would easily be able to detect such a massive creature.

Summer nodded, knowing that this was the same thing she thought of when she saw the creature "That's the thing Tai. I don't think it came from our world." the beautiful mother said.

Tai paused for a moment and glanced at her "What? Where are you getting at Sum?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed deeply and made eye contact with him with her silver irises "Remember the meteorite that had crashed onto the coastline?" she reminded him.

Tai thought about it for a moment, he did recall Summer had mentioned a meteor fell somewhere on the coast...line "No way...You don't think?" he frantically said, having a hard time comprehending the fact that it was an extraterrestrial life form.

"What else could it be?" Summer said "As crazy as it sounds, it's the only explanation that would make sense here." She brought up her point.

He nodded, understand where his significant other was going with it "Summer, should we let Oz know about it?" Tai asked, getting his lover's attention "Like you said you were going to when you got there?" he elaborated.

The huntress stared back at the sink with a few dishes still soaked in soap and water "Honestly Tai, I'm not sure about it now at this point. If we let Ozpin know about it, then he might see it as a far bigger threat than the Grimm and he might want Ironwood's soldiers to put it down." she said with sincere concern.

Then Tai placed his left hand on her right shoulder "But Sum, what if that's the right choice to make? What if it will attack if it decides to?" Her lover said "Besides, I highly doubt a creature that big could be easily taken down." he stated his opinion on the matter.

"But still..." She interrupted, staring at the bowl she's washing with dish soap and a sponge in her hand "...If we attempt to harm a creature that has no ill will toward us then...what would that make us?" she questions her significant half.

He felt hesitant to blur it out, but he needed to confirmed his suspicion "Summer, do you feel..pity for it?" he asked.

Summer sighed heavily, she then gave him a serious look with her silver eyes "Tai I know it sounds strange, but it's true. This creature may look viscous, but if it's anything like the Grimm then I wouldn't be here right now." she began to explained her point "It's an animal, and some animals have aura too. Which means they have a heart and a soul. They could make their own paths, make their own choices." the veteran huntress continued.

As they were discussing. Yang and Ruby who've been spying on them for he whole time, listening to every word their parents had said.

"Rubes, mom and dad talk a lot about that monster for some reason." Yang whispered to her younger sibling.

"Maybe theirz someting spesial about it." Ruby suggested, thinking that there's more to this monster.

"Yeah, a monster that huge must be very special alright!" Yang exclaimed quietly for only Ruby to hear "Mom slays a lot of giant monsters before and even she seemed surprised to see it." the blond girl said with a hint of excitement.

"I wonder whatz zo specal about it." Ruby said with curiosity "I thouth monzterz should be slayed." she stated her opinion. From all the stories she have read and what her mother have told her and Yang before bedtime, she always assumed that all monsters were the villains that the heroes need to stop.

"Yeah, me too. Mom tell us that's what Hunters like her and dad always do." Yang agreed, hearing about how their parents have always told her of what it takes beings a Huntsmen and a Huntress, and the monsters they fight being the forces of evil, especially the Grimm.

The two decided to continue to eavesdropped their parents while hiding behind the wall.

"Dear, it's just that just because it didn't attack you doesn't mean that it won't attack anyone soon." Tai argued "For all we know it probably chose not to kill you because it's not hungry or not in the mood to. And when it does, it will attack." He stated his reasoning "Not to mentioned that if it is an alien, then it might find a place to lay its eggs and the babies will have us for lunch instead?" Tai exclaimed in a serious manner.

Summer just shook her head no "Tai, you obviously got that from watching movies and reading comics." she guested "As much as I loved them too. They are not always an accurate preference when coming across an actual alien." the Huntress explained her logic.

"Besides how would you know that for sure?"

"Oh, so you're saying that it came here 'in peace'?" Tai said, making air quotations with his fingers.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that if hasn't done anything wrong then we have no reason to attempt to kill it in the first place." Summer responded. "What if it's all alone in this world, what if it can't reproduce like you said? What if it's the last of it's kind?" she said in empathy "Besides, what do you think would happened if people heard about a massive alien monster being here?"

Tai then sigh in return "Sum, it's not like anyone would believe it until they saw it for themselves." he stated.

Then Summer brought up her point "And when people do see it, it would cause a panic. And we all know what that means." she reminded him.

The blond man groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose "You're right Summer. A thing like that could easily caused a mass panic and it will lure in the Grimm." he agreed.

Several thoughts began to process in his head, trying to figure out what their next course of action should be, until he gave into his other half's point "Alright honey, how about this. If that thing does act up or does anything bad, then we have to let Ozpin know and if it didn't then we could keep it to ourselves." he declared with his significant half listening intently.

"But if Oz, Ironwood or anyone else found out about it or anyone else found out about it or if it makes itself known to the whole world, then we should come clean no matter what. Understand?" He concluded and looked straight at his beloved.

The mother of two thought about his proclamation, it would be the best option they had before having to revealed the truth to the Headmaster of Beacon or to anyone else for that matter "Alright, I guess that sounds good enough." she agreed.

"Welp, glad we got that sorted out." The man said, relieved that they have a plan now "By the way, are we just going to referred to it as 'it' or the creature all the time?" he asked her "Could we at least call it by something?" he wondered.

Summer pondered the idea for a moment, thinking just referring it as 'it' or a creature or monster doesn't sound formal "I suppose so, but what should we call it?" She asked.

"Well..." Tai said while rubbing his chin, thinking for a moment "...I was thinking, Jaggedsaurus!" He spoke out the name.

The Huntress blinked a few times "Jagged...saurus?" she said in a deadpanned tone.

Tai took noticed of her expression "What? it sounds cool to me, besides it describes it's back spikes perfectly." he explained.

Summer simply rolled her silver color eyes in amusement "As lame as it sounds, I guess it's the only thing we got for now. But if we find a better name for it, we're using said better name." she said.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." The blond man whined in exasperation.

"You're right, it's better than calling our car Zippy." Summer teased with an amused grin.

"Hey! Zippy isn't that bad of a name." Tai agrued, disagreeing with his significant other.

Out side of the kitchen was Ruby and Yang who were giggling intensely at their parent's conversation. "Jawwesauruz is such a funnie name!" Ruby responded through her giggles.

"How did dad even come up with that?" Yang agreed with her little sister, trying to hold her laugh with her hand.

"Swippy is a siwy name too." Ruby added in about the car.

"Dad really named the car Zippy?" Yang chucked humorously.

"Ughum!" a cleared throat made the two kids paused their laughter, the girls looked behind them and saw their parents towering over them and are staring down at them.

"Ruby, Yang. What are you girls doing?" Tai asked with a slight strict manner while Summer looked at them peculiarly.

The two sister had to tried to come up with a quick excuse "Oh nothing dad." Yang said innocently with her hands behind her back and she swirled her toe.

"We were tewing funnie stowies together." Ruby said, going along with Yang.

Summer then crossed her arms.

"Were you two spying on us?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"What nah!? We weren't listening to what you and dad said about the monster...*gasp*" Yang dismissed the claimed before realizing what she had said and tried to cover her mouth.

While Ruby gasped in respond as well, knowing that they had been caught.

"Oh, you little rascals!" Tai said with a fit of amusement, the two girls took noticed of it and ran away with laughs as Tai began to follow after them.

Summer still stand on the door frame between the kitchen and the living room, she was enlightened with her family antics. Then she stared at the window to see the night time, thinking to herself 'What does Jaggedsaurus presence here mean to us?' she thought, but she still couldn't get over how ridiculous the name sounded to her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Godzilla's adventure in the world of Remnant for this chapter! But don't leave or clicked away yet cuz there's an omake down bellow. Check it out now and see what's going on back on Earth. Yep, we won't just be focusing on Remnant all the time, we should keep in tabs on what's happening on Earth too, which could be a great hint of foreshadowing for what's to come in future chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy the omake!**

* * *

**OMAKE: Monarch's Search**

**Earth, Unknown Monarch base. 9****:00 PM.**

**Date: August 6th, 1954**

Dr. Eiji Serizawa was currently in a room of an unknown secret facility of some kind, reading though a few files and papers of previous Monarch documents in an office drawer. He took one of the files and read it. The stamp on it contains information of possible Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms incidents in the past. He read through the file and saw a small paragraph about a theory made in the year 1915 by none other than Albert Einstein himself, he called it the Splitting the Atom.

"Albert Einstein's general theory of relativity ultimately leads to the splitting of the atom and the dawn of the atomic age." He read to himself and knowing that had actually happened "This epoch-defining stage in human evolution will act as a beacon that awakens ancient super species sustained by nuclear energy." He finished, finding how accurate this theory is, if only Albert Einstein himself knew how right his theory was and lived to witness it before him.

"Gojira could possibly be the first of these 'super species' that have just surfaced. There is no telling if there could be more out there." Serizawa guested, the theory isn't too far fetch now that Gojira's presence had confirmed the theory.

He then turned the page of the file and looked at another article in 1943, about a navel ship named The U.S.S Lawton that had been destroyed. The ship had been kept hidden from the public to prevent mass panic during the time, especially since it was still in the middle of World War II.

"William Randa has been trying to prove the existence of these creatures for a long time now." Eiji said with concerned, he felt that Randa have become obsessed with the existence of the Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms ever since the incident that had happened to him. But he didn't blame the man for wanting to find answers behind the attack since he was the only survivor of the naval ship.

He then set the files down on the desk and decided to take a little break after reading the files and other records that could give him hints of Gojira's whereabouts. He suddenly reached his right hand down into his pocket and pull out a small object out and stared at it in his hand. It was a bronze color pocket watch with the cap open, revealing the time on it to be 8:15 in the morning. Serizawa sighed in bitterness, he still remembered the tragedy like it was merely yesterday, the scars are deep into his core with only he and his wife survived the bombing. The rest of his friends and family, weren't as fortunate he afraid. What made the memories more scaring to him was the fact that today is the exact same day and month when it occurred, meaning that it has been nine years since the incident.

The scientist lingered for a while, staring intently at his pocket watch, his thumb was rubbing on the surface of the watch "I see that you're as busy as usual Dr. Serizawa." a masculine voice called out, getting the scientist's attention as he hid his watch back into his pocket and turned his head behind to see who was present in the room with him.

A man was standing there with brown eyes and blond hair, wearing a green peaked cap and matching formal shirt with several pins and badges on it and dark brown trousers tied by a belt and black boots. This is Douglas MacArthur, former general of the US army and the current director of Monarch.

"MacArthur." Serizawa said with gratitude as he stood up from his seat and reached out his hand to shake with the man's hand.

"Dr. Serizawa. It's a pleasure to see you again." The Director greeted with a smile, but it faded with a frown in place "I apologies for Mace's behavior, he was just recently became the general for the military." MacArthur explained "He still have a long way to go."

Eiji Serizawa nodded, understanding where the director was coming from "I take that stepping down from your position is a hard choice, especially since you are uncertain of Mace's capabilities within the field." the doctor sympathized with the higher up.

MacArthur nodded "Setting aside Mace's position. How was your search?" The man asked.

Serizawa shooked his head no "Nothing, we haven't even got any leads to where Gojira could possibly be." the Doctor said with disappointment "For all we know, he could have returned to the depths of the ocean to it's lair, out of our reach." he theorized.

"That's unfortunate, what are the chances of him or some other creature like him appears again?" The director said in exasperation.

"It is uncertain, I have been reading some of the old files we had collected in the past. But it didn't provide any leads to Gojira's whereabouts or others like him." the scientist explained his findings to the director "For now, all we can do is to continue our search for any other Massive Identify Terrestrial Organisms out there in our world." Serizawa stated as he still looked into his notes.

"Now that I think about it, it is kinda a mouthful." MacArthur said, a bit overwhelmed by it.

The scientist looked back at the director "Then what else should we call them?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps we could make an acronym out of it." MacArthur suggested as he tried to come up with one "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, if we take the first letter of each word out of them, then it would spell as M.U.T.O." he said.

Serizawa thought about the acronym, while it sounds bland, it would be shorter and easier to spell and get straight across. If a common person doesn't know what it stand for, they could simply explain it to them.

"M.U.T.O...That sounds logical I supposed." the doctor said, agreeing the term to these creatures.

MacArthur nodded "Good, glad we got something solve. Now I need to keep in tabs with Doctor Zamalek." he said as he was about to head to the door of the room.

Eiji said "Doctor Zamalek?" he seemed intrigued when the director mentioned a colleague of his " What task does he have? If you don't mind me asking Doughas." he asked curiously.

The director turned to the scientist "As you know he is one our leading scientist alongside with you. But he's also known for his degree in Physics, Astronomy and Astrophysics, believing that the M.U.T.O's may possibly have an...extraterrestrial origin to them." The director explains as he walk towards the door "He thinks that something 'phenomenal' must have happened to this Gojira, and he believed that he might have a lead to it." he said as he was about to leave.

"Wait." The director stopped, turning over to Serizawa from his response "Would it be alright if I come along? I believe I have the right to know about this as well." Eiji said, trying to convince his higher up to agree.

Doughas MacArthur then thought for a moment, before considering his "Fair enough, the more the merrier." he agreed, thinking that it will be nice to have company.

Eiji bowed down, feeling appreciated for the man's generosity "You have my thanks sir." he said as he began to follow the man out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Before any of you ask, yes I know it's a pretty long omake. But I considered it to be separate with Godzilla's current state on Remnant as it taken place back on Earth, but it is still canon to the story. And yes the time flow between Remnant and Earth are completely separated by quite a margin. ****And I apologize if the grammar for the Omake doesn't flow well when you guys are reading it.  
**

**Also all of the Monarch members here are also taken from the Godzilla: Awakening comic, though there will be some differences between here and the comic. And I apologies if the grammar for the Omake doesn't flow well when you guys are reading it. ****Like how Eiji Serizawa and his wife had survived the bombing of Hiroshima instead of his parents and Ishiro Serizawa hasn't been born yet. I feel like if he was born in 1945, then that would made him about 69 years old on 2014 and 74 years old on 2019. I don't think he's that old in my personal head canon. I think Ishiro Serizawa born later in my opinion, but his fathers' pocket watch still has much significance to him.**

**And yes I know Jaggedsaurus sounds ridiculous, but do you guys expect anything more from Taiyang? And I apologies if this doesn't have enough Godzilla scenes, but I think the human part of the Godzilla franchise are underrated and if done right, it can be enjoyable as well.**

**Anyway, this is they last chapter I will published for this fanfic, I will work on my other fanfics and this story will be on hold until then. Catch you all later.**


End file.
